


In Love With Wolves

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Family, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Natasha gets turned into a wolf, and Tony still thinks she's the best. Both literal and figurative fluff ensue.(Tony Stark Bingo S4-Wolf)





	In Love With Wolves

Tony was looking at the transformed Natasha with stars in his eyes. Normally, the team was very understanding about how love struck he was with her-- and how she was with him, to be honest. Right now, they kinda wanted to have his head examined. Because Nat? She'd gotten turned into a wolf. And not even a normal sized wolf, she was fucking giant! Like, normally a wolf would be the same size, maybe a little bit bigger than Tony. If Nat put her front paws on Tony's shoulders right now, she'd be standing at least three feet above him. 

"Oh she is _ adorable_," Tony breathed. 

"Adorable?" Steve repeated incredulously. It was clear that Nat still had her mind intact thankfully, but she also had massive teeth and claws that could easily kill Tony without trying. 

She growled at Steve in annoyance before trotting over to Tony and sitting, tilting her head to the side and butting his hand so that he would pet her. Naturally, he obliged. 

"I think it's cute," Clint said, opening a bag of chips that he'd probably illegally gotten from the vending machine in a lower level of this building. "Tony's still head over heels, and Nat would still kill anyone that even thinks about giving him a dirty look. If you ask me, this way is more honest." 

Tony didn't hear a word Clint said. Or, if he did, he was ignoring it in favor of cooing at Nat as he scratched at her ears. There was a reassuring rumble coming from her chest because of it, and Steve shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How are we going to explain this to Coulson?" 

"I'll take care of it," Clint said. "Aw chips, no." He looked mournfully at the empty bag, then shook it like more would magically appear. Given the other things that happened in their lives, it wasn't entirely unfounded. 

"I don't think blowing him in his office counts as taking care of it," Tony said. Then to Nat, he said in a puppy voice, "Does it? No it does not. Silly little archer." Tony gave a groan like he couldn't believe how cute Natasha was like this and peppered the top of her head with kisses. Nat huffed a little, but she made no move to get away, eyes closing in bliss. 

"If it helps," Loki said, "the effects will wear off by the time we are all going to sleep tonight." 

"See? We don't have to tell Coulson at all," Bucky said. He pat Steve's shoulder, then grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the exit. 

"I don't think that's what that means," Steve said with a little frown, but he let Bucky drag him away. 

Tony had bent down to continue muttering sweet nothings to Nat, and she licked at his head. It made his hair stand up, and she didn't stop. She leaned into it further, accidentally knocking Tony on his ass. Instead of backing up though, she just padded closer so she was hovering above him as she licked at him. He got fur all over his suit but he didn't care because this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and by god he was going to enjoy it. Also it didn't matter because he had a regular suit cleaner's, but he knew it annoyed them when things like this happened. 

Eventually-- a trip back home and cuddling on the couch for hours-- Nat turned back into a human. Then she pouted in the form of glaring at the tv like it had wronged her. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I liked being pet," she grumbled. 

Tony curled his fingers into her hair-- much thinner than the fur but still thick-- and scratched lightly at her scalp. Nat went boneless on top of him, eyes closing. "O мой Бог," she breathed, "that's good." 

Tony grinned, satisfied. "Glad you think so." 


End file.
